


The thing dragon guarded.

by x_eilir_x



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow To Update, Very fuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_eilir_x/pseuds/x_eilir_x
Summary: That was the start of the most interesting chat at a party he attended. “That cuff links suit you very well.” Asami and Akihito get tangled up in the same affair from different paths. It had started from the Christmas present Akihito had given to Asami last year.





	1. March has the scent of plum blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm kind of nervous now, because this is my debut into AO3.  
> It's self beta, and I'm struggling with English. Please tell me any spelling/grammar mistake, I'll try to correct that as best I can. Also, I'm glad if you give me your comment. Hope you enjoy!  
> This is a work of fiction, main characters and settings are belonged to Yamane-sensei, and any other minor details (like people, place) are based on my imagination, there is no relation to real. (Even if there were Nektarbrunnen on a map!)

That was the start of the most interesting chat at a party he attended.

“That cuff links suit you very well.”

“Pardon my rudeness, I’m Hans Hauerte, trader mainly exports goods from middle-Europe to U.S.A.”

Asami hadn’t seen him, but he had heard the name. The man was officially known for trading business of foodstuff and wine, but rumors said he’s been involved in weapon merchandise.

“That might be the cuff links of count Antonius, mightn’t?”

“A replica of that. This is a gift from a company of mine.”

“Then, the person ---may I say lady or gentleman?--- has good taste. These dragons…” Hans pointed at the dragon shaped cuff link. “…are said the guardian of , protector for the sick. The symbol had been used for amulet to prevent bad luck, especially curse from god.”

Asami looked at the likely late-middle aged man, who was plump and short. He had a small mustache, his eyes gleamed with something Asami couldn’t read.

“Nectarbrunnen?”

“A small village in northern foot of the Alps. The village has belonged in Germany.”

When Asami opened his mouth, another man came to them.

“Oh, Mr. Asami, how have you been?” The man was a partner of a legitimate business of Asami. Hans gave the man a glance, and nodded.

“Please excuse me, it’s a great pleasure for me to have a chat with you.” He held his hand, and Asami shook hands with him.

“The pleasure’s mine.”

“We’ll see soon.” With a smile like Cheshire cat, Hans walked away.

Noticing Asami was watching the back of Hans, the man stood next to Asami.

“Are you interested in rare wine?” Asami glanced at the man.

“He sells a great variety of wine, particularly good at dealing with rare ---not premium, I may say unusual--- wine. Such as a young shateau, or minor regions.”

“I’m satisfied with wine you provided.”

“It’s an honor for me to hear that. I hope we can keep good relationships.”

 

 ***

 

In a limo on the way home, Asami exhaled cigarette smoke.

“Gather information about a small village named Nectarbrunnnen in Germany.”

“Yes, sir.”

He stared his cuff link on the left cuff. The cuff links with the shape of a dragon holding a scroll in its mouth, that had been a Christmas present from Akihito last year. He didn’t think Akihito had some knowledge about this cuff links, but he had aware that there were many things he had to know.

 

  ***

 

At the same time as Asami met mysterious man, Akihito raised his face from a camera on tripod, and he beckoned a director.

“How do you think?” Akihito showed his shots on the camera monitor. He was working as the photographer for advertisements of a new TV show.

“Oh, marvelous!! We can make good impression on young-adults, soon to be fun with this TV show!! Could you copy all of the data without editing to a hard disk on my desk?”

“Sure.”

The director clap his hands, then shouted to be heard by everyone in a studio.

“OK, now we finished! Thank you for working hard!! I expect you to continue good performance at recording!”

After putting away all his equipment in his bag, Akihito walked down a corridor with the director to office. Abruptly, Akihito stopped in front of a poster putting on a wall.

“Takaba?” The director looked back.

“Sorry, I just…I think I must have saw this somewhere…” The director turned around to see the poster.

“Ah, new exhibition will be held at accessory museum. We, I mean, this TV station is one of sponsors for the exhibition. Are you interested in? I can give you some invitation ticket.”

“Thank you, but I’m going to the museum on the day of opening reception to take photos of celebrities joining the party.” Akihito scratched his cheek with sheepish grin.

“Sadly, I have to stay outside of the museum.”

The director dabbed him on the shoulder.

“Work hard, young man!”

“Hey! You aren’t so old!” With laugh from the director, two started walking again. At that time, Akihito has completely forgotten about the poster including why he felt familiarity with something on the poster.

 

  ***

 

Side by side with Mitarai, Akihito has been holding his camera on sidewalks in front of the museum entrance. Many actors, actresses, and cultured persons passed through the crowd of reporters.

“Phew, there are really gorgeous guests for such a small museum.” Mitarai was busy clicking the shutter on his camera.

“Maybe, because this is a museum of accessory?” Akihito was also busy as Mitarai, but he was stunned by the scene showed on his finder.

_**Asami!?** _

He hurried to check the surroundings of the man. Asami had no arm candy, just Kirishima following him, and also Akihito found a few bodyguards whom he has seen behind men.

He knew he had to move his eyes to another target, but he couldn’t look away.

_**Shit!** _

Akihito felt his eye was caught gaze from Asami. He saw Asami’s mouth curled up. Irritated, Akihito changed direction of his lens by force, and he took photos of an actress.

“By the way, what kind of exhibition is this?” Spoke by Mitarai, Akihito came to himself.

“You came here even you didn’t know it!?”

“I know I can get at least one photo paid enough to came here.”

Akihito amazed, but he said continuing to pop shutter.

“I heard it’s gold work from medieval to modern Germany.”

“Hah…that’s completely different world from me.”

“Me too.” He couldn’t explain the reason of it, but the words were bitter on his tongue.

 

  ***

 

“So you went to the opening reception, I wish I had gone.”

After shooting for magazine for teenager girl, Ai spoke to Akihito with glittering eyes.

“I had stayed in front of the museum for three hours in cold early-spring night. I may have caught a cold!”

“It’s still pretty cold.”

He put a lens in his bag, and then he found paper strips in a pocket inside his bag.

“Do you want to go to the museum? I have tickets.” “Really!? I’m off the day after tomorrow!”

“It’s really good. How many tickets do you need?” Ai showed little disappointed face.

“Can I have two-, no, three? I’ll go with my friends of same agency.”

He pulled out tickets from the pocket, and handed to her.

“Here you are!”

“Thank you!”

Akihito remembered he had felt familiarity with something on poster for the exhibition, and now he had same feeling for the ticket.

“By the way, are you busy recently? Takaba-kun.” With Ai’s voice, Akihito raised his eyes from tickets in Ai’s hands.

“So-so, I’m going to go to Chiba-prefecture for shooting of Japanese plum orchard in two days.” He didn’t notice Ai’s face lighted up a bit.

“Japanese plum orchard? Do you take photos not only of people but also of flower?”

“Ah, I’ll take pictures of farmers working in orchard. That’s a work for agricultural magazine.”

  

***

 

“Please watch out for bees. They aren’t aggressive, but if you surprise them, they may prick you.” A coordinator, who is a staff of a local agricultural association pointed his forefinger to a small wooden box in the orchard.

“Why are there bees in here? For honey?”

“It’s for pollination, Japanese plum blossom needs pollen from another flower of it to bear good fruit. Naturally, bees make tasty honey too.”

Akihito looked plum tree in full bloom, and he saw a woman working under a tree.

“So, how can I do not to bother bees?”

“Just move little slowly, and if a bee settles on you, please don’t brush her off. Stand still and wait her to fly off.”

Nodded, Akihito stepped in the orchard. He carefully walked to the woman.

“Hello! Thank you for your cooperation today!”

“Er, I got very awkward…” The woman hesitated to continue her work.

“Please relax, don’t mind me…but, it’s difficult, isn’t it?”

“I just can’t do it! It’s a long time ago sine I’d taken photo of me.” After Akihito checked arrangement of his camera, he smiled to her.

“Right, then, would you tell me what are you doing now?”

“Uh-, now, I…” He chatted away with the woman while popping shutter.

At the end of the shooting, He became close to her as the coordinator surprised. Akihito returned home with plum liquor made by the woman.

 

***

 

It was the midnight that he found the reason of familiarity he had felt with a poster and thickets of the exhibition.

He was just about to set a side dish and a glass of plum liquor on the coffee table in the sitting room as he heard the front door open.

“Welcome home! I’ve left your dinner on the dining table as always. Would I heat up that for you?”

“Well, yes.” Akihito saw Asami walked to the main bed room loosening his cuffs.

_**The cuff links!!** _

Akihito remembered the cuff links which he had given Asami as the Christmas present last year. A pair of a dragon, it held a scroll in its mouth. The dragons of cuff links had looked alike the golden dragon on a poster and tickets of the exhibition.

**_But why?_ **

The thought was nagging him, but he knew he couldn’t resolve that so soon.

When Akihito had drunk his half of the glass, Asami came in the sitting room with a glass of scotch whiskey in his hand.

“It’s unusual for you drinking liquor other than sparkling something.”

“This is homemade plum liquor I got at today’s shooting. Wanna try?” Asami shook his head, but Akihito climbed on his lap.

“Oh, comm’n!”

“Are you drunk?” An arm wrapped around Akihito’s waist.

“How do you think?” Akihito emptied the glass into his mouth, and then he kissed Asami.

“…Sweet…” Asami furrowed his brow.

“Haha, serve you right!” Laughing, Akihito poked wrinkles on Asami’s forehead.

“You smell like Japanese plum blossom…” Asami leaned in Akihito.

“It’s very beautiful Japanese plum orchard in full blossom!” Asami was mounted on Akihito, hands sneaked up.

“A, Asami?”

It was the last coherent word Akihito said in that night.


	2. April has the scent of cherry blossom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry tree in full bloom = Party = Akihito drunken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for warm comments!  
> Here is Chapter 2.  
> Hope you enjoy although cherry blossom had fallen major part of japan…I wish I could update a little early.

“You took advantage of me, again!!” Akihito pointed his forefinger to Asami.

“You offered me…” Asami took the seat in front of his breakfast.

Munching an egg roll, Akihito glared him. He swallowed, and said.

“…I go to interview with a writer at a museum this evening. Don’t let anyone tail me.”

Asami raised his eye blow questioningly.

“It’s just a normal interview. There is nothing related to illegal.”

“Why do you say things like that today of all days?”

“It’s very strange to have a follower for an ordinary like me!!”

After short staring battle, Akihito dropped his gaze with a sigh.

“The writer has keen sense, I don’t want her getting odd impression of me anymore!”

“Anymore?” A flush mounted in Akihito’s face.

“Fine, behave during this morning, then I may reconsider that of the afternoon.”

“OK.”

Akihito made a dissatisfied face, but he nodded.

“By the way, which museum will you go?”

“Accessory museum, you know there, don’t you?”

“Ah.”

 

***

 

“Nektarbrunnen is a small village located in northern foot of the Alps. Local products are wine, nuts, and dairy products. Among these things, wine was once famous for local specialty, but that’s in the past. Now, the village belongs to Germany.” Kirishima read a document in his hand.

“Now?”

Kirishima nodded, he continued reading.

“The village had been an independent country about three decades ago, but as a result of an armed conflict after World War II, the place had been deserted. With agreement from past residents, Germany annexed the village.”

“Armed conflict…”

“A report says that’s more like a mob war than conflict. There is a list of suspected people who had played a key role in the war. Would you take a look?” Kirishima put a document on the desk.

Asami was scanning the document, his eyes stopped on a name of a man in just a second. As if reading his mind, Kirishima started reading another report.

“About Hans Hauerte, we haven’t been able to get much information. Hans Hauter, 64, born in Bayern of Germany. He was succeeded his father’s wholesale business of liquors at 23. After that, the small business has grown rapidly. Now, he is officially a buyer of wine and food stuff, but rumor say he is a merchant of death. As you see, he is one of suspects for involvement of the conflict in Nektarbrunnen. Actually, he was surreptitiously investigated on suspicion of weapon trading, but agents failed to indict because of lack of evidence.”

Asami closed the document. He found a few known names on the list, but he don’t think that has any connection with mysterious comment from the old man.

“Continue to dig information about Hans Hauter, particularly his action in the conflict in Nctertarbrunnen.”

“Yes, sir.”

In ordinary case, he ignored such a man, but he felt something was hidden on which he couldn’t turn a blind eye in the man.

 

***

 

“…that means the influence of religion was still significant after the religious reformation. Particularly, in Germany…”

Akihito clicked the shutter of his camera paying no attention to a conversation between a writer and a curator –she introduced herself as Mariko Watanabe- in the accessory museum.

He struggled to take photographs of women with accessories. He had captured accessories on women, although today he had to shoot accessories as items for exhibition. In addition, the items were relics rather than accessories.

Akihito’s ear picked up a word from the writer.

“That’s the dragon statue, main figure of the exhibition!”

The curator took the statue of dragon from shelf behind her, and put on a side table.

“Yes, sadly, this is a replica of it”

**The dragon!!**

He stared the statue which was a darkened silver.

The dragon of the statue more closely resembled the cuff links with three dimensions.

“The statue was obtained from a ruined church in a small village called Nctertarbrunnen of Germany. The dragon was worshiped as the deity of the village. In folklore, the dragon guarded a fountain a drink from which cured people of serious diseases. From that, the dragon was also said to be a guardian for sick.”

Akihito pulled out a small note pad from his camera bag, and he started taking note on the talk by the curator.

“Then, would you tell me a reason you have chosen the statue as the main figure of the exhibition?”

“Because, I think the statue can show a delicate relation between craft and religion. But first of all, he is beautiful, don’t you think so?”

He caught a brilliant expression of the curator just then.

 

***

 

The interview lasted three hours. It was late night when Akihito and the writer left from the museum.

“Are you interested in the exhibition? Takaba-kun.”

“Uh?”

Walking to a subway station, the writer asked him.

“Ah-, I had just a thing which pulled my attention.”

“Is that the dragon statue?”

“Did you notice?” Aihito scratched his cheek with embarrassing smile.

“I saw you took a note only when Watanabe-san talked about the dragon. I hadn’t thought a gallery talk had been enjoyable for you, so I’m surprised, sorry!” She smiled him apologetically.

“I don’t mind.” If truth was told, Akihito wasn’t curious about accessory. He just felt the pull of the dragon.

“If you want to know more about the dragon, shall I give you a copy of books which have description of the dragon?”

“Thank you, Yuri-san!!”

“This time, I thought the job mightn’t have fitted you, but it’s looked like I’ve been able to do a good choice. Now, we better hurry, or I’m scold.” The writer winked him, and they descended stairs to a subway station.

 

***

 

Akihito had been in a dilemma for three weeks.

He was thankful for Asami not to put a detective tailing him on the evening he had been to the accessory museum for an interview with Yuri, a writer. But if he had showed any gratitude, Asami would have got a wrong idea for his tailings.

So he decided he thanked Asami another time, then he could mix the reason with different objects. He felt better after coming up with the solution, he could have chatted with Asami at ease because of it.

One fine day, He talked to Asami at a breakfast table.

“I don’t go home the day after tomorrow because I join a party under cherry trees. Take diner by yourself.”

“Don’t get drunk too much. I can’t fetch you at the day since I’m busy.” He smirked with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Don’t look down on me!”

Akihito was irritated and he swore that he would not to be drunk, at least in front of Asami.

 

***

 

“We need more drink!”

“I’ll go shopping. Are beer and sparkling spirit OK for you? How about foods?” Akihito stood up from picnic rug.

“We’ll go for drinks. Akihito, can you take foods? I want crisps, salt and black pepper flavor is better!”

“Sure!!”

The cherry trees were in full bloom, a ground under the trees in the park was packed with people enjoying their party. Akihito carefully walked in the middle of rugs not to step on any of that.

When he came to a road in the park, he found a familiar woman in the crowd.

“Takaba-kun, do you come to a cherry blossom party too?”

“Yuri-san!”

She accompanied a young woman.

“Takaba-kun, this is Noda-san, she is a writer of an art magazine.”

The woman held out her business cards with shy smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kanoko, Noda Kanoko.”

“I’m Akihito, Takaba Akihito.” He received the card, and he hurryingly searched pockets of his jeans. Luckily, his purse had his business card.

“You are the photographer for Yuri-san’s interview with a curator of the accessory museum. Right?”

“Y-yes…”

As if Kanoko read a confusion on his face, she quickly said.

“Ah, I’m working for the department of art which publish the interview you and Yuri-san took at the accessory museum. I saw the article for check. Watanabe-san has been bright on your photo!” Her eyes shone with excitement.

“Really!? I’m happy to hear that!” Akihito had a big grin.

Okina put a hand on Kanoko’s shoulder, and smiled him.

“Sorry for bothering you. See you again soon.”

They started walking away, but Okina abruptly halt, and turned around.

“Oh, yes. Say hello to your boyfriend. Bye!” Winked, she left him dumbfounded.

“I, I don’t have boyfriend!!”

When Akihito shouted, they were nowhere to seen.

 

***

 

As a consequence of the encounter, he took too much time to return to the party after shopping.

He was greeted with wild applause by drunken friends. He had missed his many cans of beer, still everything had a good point.

He kept awake after the party.

Drunken Akihito and friends found a black limousine on the park side road as they walked out from an exit. There was a man standing by the car.

“Ah!”

Akihito trotted to the man.

“Asami! What are you doing here?” He swayed on his feet, Asami caught him by the shoulder.

“We’ll go home.”

“Year.”

When Akihito about to climb into the car, he found his friends watching him in astonishment on the pavement. He waved his hand to them.

“See-ya!”

“See you soon…”

After limousine sped away, someone in them murmured.

“Who is the man…?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be coming in the first half of May (Maybe, now I’m writing).


	3. May has the scent of Wild rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito saw the cuff-links which is identical with one he had given Asami.  
> Asami met the mystery old man again at the party where Akihito also attended.  
> They didn't know what they have to know yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I could barely updated this in May...  
> Anyway, here is Chapter 3.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and slow up-date.

“Takaba-kun, thank you for tickets of accessory museum! I very much enjoyed the exhibition!”

 

After a shooting, Ai said excitedly.

 

“That’s good”

 

“I also read the interview about the exhibition, you’re great! It’s too difficult to understand for me though…” She smiled awkwardly.

 

“I only took photos! As you saw, interviewer was Yuri-san, an art writer. I couldn’t understand almost all topics of their talk.” Akihito scratched his cheek with a sheepish grin.

 

“Then didn’t you see the display?”

 

“Actually…not yet. I’m a mere pinch hitter for a photographer specialized in art.”

 

“Eh-, is that so? But photograph of the curator-san is pretty good!!”

 

As she started saying another word, someone called her.

 

“Ai, we leave for next place!”

 

“Yes! Manager-san, well, see you again Takaba-kun!”

 

She waved he hand to him, and hurried to the manager who was standing near the exit.

 

“See you again!”

 

Akihito saw her back running off.

 

***

 

Akihito remembered the conversation he talked with Yuri on his cellphone one week ago.

 

“Takaba-kun, the closing party of the exhibition at accessory museum is held next week, do you want to go? Watanabe-san said if you are interested in the party.”

 

“Of course!! Ah, but what is the dress code in there? I only have a cheap suit…”

 

“Don’t worry! The party isn’t so formal. It’s fine if you wear something looks like a shirts and slacks. You don’t even need a tie!”

 

He looked around an exhibition room in which there are few people enjoying a showcase. All of them were pair, and they chatted in a whisper pointing articles once in a while.

 

He had felt out of place as he had arrived at the museum in the early evening. It had been still one hour before the party started, so he had decided to take a look at the exhibition.

 

He found that in third room.

 

**The cuff-links!!**

 

There was a pair of cuff links which resembled his previous Christmas present next to the dragon statue.

 

“Thank you for coming to the party, Takaba-san.”

 

He turned his face to left for a known voice.

 

“That’s me. Thank you for inviting. Is the statue…?” Akihito pointed the dragon statue.

 

“Yes, that is the original of the dragon statue you took photographs at the interview.” Mariko, a curator of the accessory museum nodded with a smile.

 

“Ah, can I ask something?”

 

“Yes, sure.”

 

Akihito moved his finger to the item beside the statue.

 

“About that cuff links…, the caption says that’s replica, and I’ve seen another cuff links at an antique shop. The master of the shop said that cuff links was also one of replicas. Are there many replicas of the cuff links?”

 

“Oh, <Duke’s Dragon>. As you see in the caption, these cuff links had made as the memento for the investiture of the last duke of Nectarbrunnen. From historic descriptions, the replica made 77 in total, it was handed to villagers, the family and relatives. Many of these were lost in war and subsequent chaos, but there were a few descended carefully, and also some were come into the antique market around the world as you had found in the antique shop. I’m afraid to say this, the original, it was made for the last duke, went astray…”

 

“Get lost?” Akihito coked his head.

 

“Yes.” Mariko nodded. “The duke led people to flee from the land due to the social upheaval preceding World War II. In the disorder, the original <Duke’s Dragon> was missing.” She lowered her eyes with a sad face.

 

“What’s the difference between the original and replicas?”

 

“These were almost identical except for jewel. Replicas have andradite as eyes instead of black diamond for the original. However, the easiest way to distinguish is to check an engraved seal. All <Duke’s Dragon> has the hallmark on each belly whether the original or replicas. The difference is an engraving next to it. The original bears the family crest beside the hallmark, while replicas are imprinted the serial number.”

 

Akihito hadn’t remembered if he had seen the marks. He came to want to check it.

 

“The family crest…is it shown there?” He looked up a figure above the cuff links in the showcase. There is a dragon clutching a gorgeous goblet on the figure.

 

“Yes. The dragon gripping a goblet filled with miracle water from the legendary lake in Nectarbrunnen. That’s the family crest of the duke of Nectarbrunnnen.”

 

Mariko stretched her arm along an arrow which displayed the suggested rout on a floor standing sign.

 

“Relics from Nextarbrunnen are also displayed in the next room. Please enjoy the exhibition, party start in 30 minutes.” With little bow, she walked away.

 

***

 

Akihito was itching to click a shatter, there was a lot of celebrities in the atrium of the accessory museum. He had badly wanted to bring his camera, but he couldn’t lose Yuri-san’s face. He took a mental note of a few couples chatting familiarly, some of them were rumored they were dating, others were not. Anyhow, he could be on the scent of scoops. He thanked Mariko and Yuri silently in his mind.

 

“Takaba-kun.”

 

Akihito turned around to a voice of a woman.

 

“Yuri-san!”

 

There was Yuri standing with Kanoko.

 

“You look so good! That suit enhances your appearance. You said you had an only cheap suit, but that seems…”

 

“I, I borrowed this attire from my friend!” Akihito interjected hastily.

 

“Really? I think these fit too well considering that is a suit of your friend.” Her eyes traveled intently over his body, Akihito stepped back a fraction by reflex.

 

Yuri advanced quickly toward Akihito.

 

“How is your progress? Could you catch any hint for scoops?” She whispered in his ear.

 

“Wh, what are you saying?” He stuttered nearly spilling his drink.

 

Yuri stood straight with chuckle.

 

“Anyway, did you see the exhibition? Particularly, the drsagon statue.”

 

“Ah, yes. Of course. I can’t understand difficult things, but those are beautiful!”

 

Akihito gave a sheepish grin scratching his red cheek.

 

“That’s the most important thing, I can’t say backgrounds are trivial matters though. Relics couldn’t be reserved for years, if those didn’t appeal emotionally, beauty or ugliness.”

 

“That’s also a puzzle for me!”

 

Akihito’s reply like a yelp made Kanoko giggle.

 

“Sorry, it’s too funny.” She said apologetically.

 

Yuri and Kanoko bade farewell to him, and they walked away. Akihito looked unconsciously around the atrium, he found a gaze.

 

**_Asami!!_ **

 

Asami stood at a distant, his golden eyes bored piercingly into Akihito. Akihito couldn’t avert his face. He felt the surroundings faded away except the figure of Asami.

 

He didn’t know how long they stared each other, he regained his senses when Asami turned on his heels and disappeared into a crowd of people. Akihito tried to chase after Asami, but he was halted by a vibration of his cell. He walked off from the atrium being unaware of staring eyes.

 

***

 

Seeing the name of his editor of a magazine on his cell, Akihito answered the phone.

 

“Takaba, are you free tonight?”

 

“From what time?”

 

“Mid night. I got a tip-off, but we don’t have any stand-by photographer in the office now.”

 

After he heard an outline of the case, Akihito promised the editor to go for the shoot.

 

***

 

“Oh, Mr Asami, we met again.”

 

The old man kept wicked smile exactly the same expression he had had at the night tow month ago.

 

“Did you see the exhibition? You must have found a cuff links which is similar to one you wore at the night ---, ah, you are also wearing it tonight.”

 

Asami nodded to encourage Hans to continue.

 

“In fact, I’m also an owner of <Duke’s Dragon>, sad to say mine is a replica, though the serial number is relative young. Did you see the number of yours?”

 

“I don’t assess present from anyone.” He frowned slightly, the old man gave a little laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s my rudeness. Please don’t be offended.”

 

Slowly, Hans’s smile turned into maniacal one.

 

“However, if your friend purchased it in japan, you’d find an interesting thing.”

 

While Asami tried to read the meaning that lay behind those word and expression, Hans gave him a little bow.

 

“I’m looking forward to see you again.”

 

Asami gazed steadfastly after him walking away.

 

***

 

Akihito was hiding behind towers of wooden crate at a port in Tokyo bay. He remembered the talk he had with his editor earlier.

 

“Smuggling?”

 

“Year. I heard rumors about an illegal importation of wines. Recently, a revenue office found tax evasions of some night-clubs. The clubs had stored smuggled high grade wines. Here, I tell you a candidate place of transportation. Prohibited liquor, isn’t it romantic, is it?”

 

He came to himself when the corner of his eye caught something moving in the dark of night. Two or three men pushed carts mounted with many cardboard boxes.

 

**_That’s it!_ **

 

Akihito pushed shutter quickly, and he found a mark derived from Wild rose on each box through his viewfinder. He recognized that is the symbol of accessory museum at a first glance. He couldn’t miss it because he had seen the mark repeatedly this evening.

 

**_Is it just transfers of art items?_ **

 

He thought the tip is a false, but anyway he took many photographs of the scene. He got an impression there is suspicious about behavior of men, he can ask Yuri about transportation of art division tomorrow. 


	4. June has the scent of Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m little late since this chapter is written about things in June.  
> Here is Chapter 4.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and slow up-date.

Akihito stared a cardboard box on the kitchen counter in front of him.

  
After mid-night shooting, he had gone to the editor’s office for the editor who had given the tip last night. He had talked what he had seen, and had discussed about the smuggling. They’d reached the conclusion that it’d been still early to decide anything about the case. Before he’d left the office, he had promised to investigate the case by himself too.

It’d been mid-morning when he’d returned to the penthouse. At the lobby, he’d received the cardboard box addressed to him from a concierge.

The sender of the box was the local agricultural association which he’d worked for. He opened the box with a slight inclination of his head.

There were a large jar of honey and a letter. The letter said many thanks for his work which had delighted the woman of whom he had taken photographs. She’d wanted to show her gratitude for him to print such a great portrait which had given her confidence for her life. She’d decided honey as the present, it’d been made in her Japanese plum orchard.

Akihito mailed his thanks for the coordinator of the agricultural association, and asked him to tell his pleasing for her present before he went to his bed.

 

***

 

Yuri frowned on Akihito’s word.

“Artwork translocation during night? It’s unfamiliar to me. Within my experience, ordinarily items like those move in daytime, because it’s safer than at night. I’ve heard someone who didn’t want to be known as the owner of some artwork had requested a transportation at a night, but I think that’s a very rare case.”

Akihito had been called for discussion to another photo shoot for accessory museum by Yuri. After they’d decided the plan for his work with Yuri, he asked her about what he’d seen at the port on the night of the closing party in accessory museum.

“I thought Artworks is often moved at night to prevent robbery.” For his idea, Yuri shook her head.

“If once something happened, night makes things more difficult, you know, for example, witnesses, and almost all artworks are insured. Insurance companies prefer to keep things clear.”

“Whm…” Watching Akihito thought in deep, Yuri asked him.

“Did you see something?”

“Ah, I got an impression I saw that men were carrying cardboard boxes of accessory museum at a port in a night.”

She frowned again.

“That’s strange…, shall I ask Mariko-san?”

Akihito quickly shook his head with sheepish grin.

“There’s no need. It might be my misunderstanding!”

“If you say so…” Yuri said uncertainly, and her face told him that she wasn’t convinced at all.

“Thank you for telling me practical things!!” He smiled her to change the topic.

 

***

 

“Asami-sama, here is the detailed report of tax-evasions on night-clubs.” Kirishima put a file on the desk.

The first time he’d heard about surprise examinations for tax evasion to some night-clubs by tax agent, he’d simply thought it’d based on accountants only. He’s suddenly been interested in the matter knowing involvement of smuggled wines. The tax evasion using smuggled wines was rather rare methods, and it wasn’t easy way for everyone.

“Is there a manager who was offered smuggling wine in our clubs?”

“I’ve heard none of these incidents yet, but investigation is still underway. Finished on managers, we’re talking to staffs now.”

Nodded, Asami looked into a list of wines which had been used for the tax evasions. The wines on the list were all expensive and high quality, but he noticed not all of the wines were well known. Furthermore, he knew some of these only by name. He remembered the words he’d received from his liquor supplier at the night of the party held at the accessory museum.

“He is good at handling rare wines.”

At the moment, an image of Hans crossed his mind.

“Investigate the source of these wines.”

“Yes, sir.”

He doubted he thought too much because of strange impression for the old man, but his intuition told him another.

 

***

 

Akihito stared the jar of honey. He loved honey for sweet, but the jar was too much for him and Asami. He thought for a few minutes, and he could find a way to ask Sumire who was a culinary specialists working with him for a girls magazine. She was pleased to hear that on a phone. She requested him to bring the jar unopened if he could, so as to she’ll be able to use the honey for the next article if it’s kept untouched. He readily agreed with her and promised to bring the whole jar to the next shooting.

 

***

 

After the shooting he worked with Sumire for the girls magazine, Akihito returned with freshly baked madeleines made from honey he’d given. Ordinarily, shooting members hold a wrap up tea party after cleaning up of studio, but today the shooting had started from late afternoon because of model’s schedule. Consequently, it’d been too late for a party when they’d finished their work. So Sumire had packed up the madeleines for Akihito.

He quickly ate his dinner, then he brought a madeleine and a glass of Japanese plum liquor as a dessert to the sitting room. With thick sweetness of liquor and cake, Akihito felt as though he were floating in clouds. He heard a sound of shower in rainy season. After a while, the front door clicked shut in the distance, then footsteps was approaching him.

“Welcome ho-me, Asa-mi-.” Akihito smiled softly to Asami.

Asami stopped seeing him sitting on a carpet.

“……” He walked past Akihito to the master bed room.

Akihito didn’t know how many minutes passed since that, when he found Asami looked down him in bathrobe, he lied on the carpet.

“Asa…”

Asami’s face was blurred to his drunken or too close eyes.

“…Sweet…”

Akhito smiled sleepy, and he couldn’t distinguish whether it’s real or dream after that at the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is July, Summer has come!  
> The flower of the chapter is Sun flower, the symbol of the sun and summer.  
> Hope I can update in July.


	5. Chapter 5: July has the scent of Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower is symbol of summer. I know there is little or no smell in sunflower, nonetheless, I want to use the flower as chapter name, because of it’s summer now.  
> Anyway, here is Chapter 5.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and slow up-date.

The Sun was glittering, but he couldn’t feel hot air on one of the biggest city in the world. In his office, the room temperature was controlled perfectly, heat ray was shuttered by the floor to ceiling window.

“Asami-sama, we could reach a manager who had run one of night-clubs indicted for tax evasion. We had interviewed him, and this is the report. In summary, the manager was asked some information, and they received smuggling wines in return. The man introduced him as Hans Hauter, though manager didn’t know the true identity of the man.”

“What kind of information did he ask them?”

“Two topics. Firstly, a retired intelligence agent who’d worked for Japanese government in Germany.” Kirishima pushed his glasses up.

“The other is…about a pair of cuff link which is formed of dragon holding a scroll in its mouth.”

Asami frowned.

“It seemed that Hans is searching the cuff links. They didn’t know the reason, but Hans apparently wanted to get the cuff links.”

“Is the cuff links…?”

“Yes, it looks like the same shape with the cuff links you have.” Kirishima nodded, and Asami noticed his voice stiffened slightly.

“And one more thing…”

Asami looked up from the document to ready for listening unpleasant contents in Kirishima’s report.

***

“Wow! That’s great!!”

There was a huge carpet of sunflower before Akihito’s eyes. Even in a dim light of dawn, hundreds of Sunflowers in full blossom was easy to admire.

“Hey! We can’t stay long after sun-rise. Weather forecast said today is very hot again too. So, get ready quickly, hurry up!!” With sound of clapped hands from a director, shooting clues dashed in all directions to set-up.

Akhito’s phone ringed when he waited changing clothes of models.

“Hello, it’s Takaba…”

***

Light from flash bulbs strongly sparkled in a room which was used for temporary photo studio now.

“Great!! Now, I want to get a check of photographs by Watanabe-san, please take a break.” Akihito told a model, and she nodded with smile. Yuri who was watching the shoot from start walked to Akihito as he turned back.

“Thank you for coming to today’s shoot with such a short notice.” Yuri smiled apologetically. When he’d asked a job for new exhibition Accessory museum, Yuri had said it’s just photographs of interview for an article just like he had done. But he’d gotten an urgent call from Yuri who had requested shooting for advertisement of an accessory brand which cooperating with the museum for the exhibition due to suddenly illness of appointed photographer.

“It’s me. Thank you for giving me this chance, I can get great experience!” Akihito replied when the door opened. Mariko ---a curator of Accessory museum--- came into the room.

“How about shooting, Takaba-san?”

“I’m just going to ask your opinion for photographs.” Akihito ejected a memory card from his camera on tripod, and injected lap top computer which was prepared for review.

After quick throughout of photographs, they selected a few as candidates for advertisement. Akihito had learned points of view from people working in art division.

“Ah, Takaba-san, I heard you had seen a strange scene at a night port from Yuri-san. What’s that like?” Mariko said to Akihito putting his equipment in his bag.

“I think it’s my misunderstanding. In the night at a port, it’s very easy to mistake one thing to another...” His sheepish smile seemed not to affect Mariko at all.

“I just had seen workers had carried cardboard boxes. I thought these boxes was similar to ones used in this museum, but as I said, I might have misstook…”

“When did you see that?” Mariko’s face showed her concern clearly.

“Do you have any idea about that?” With his question, Mariko thought in deep.

“No…, but if the cardboard boxes were truly ours, I have to think something happened while transporting items. We dispose the boxes once it’s used because it may become weaker, and the cardboard is thicker than that for general use, so the boxes are rare. Last time, I used many boxes to send back items since I borrowed that from people in Germany. I determined these items returned safely to owners, and before the exhibition we use only few boxes in Japan for about a half year…”

“Then I mistook what I thought to see.” Akihito said reassuringly, but he thought another way.

From Mariko-san’s words, it’s very strange if there were the many boxes in Japan when I staked out.

“You? For journalistic photographer?” Yuri rose her eyebrows.

“Anyway, I’ll check transportation report of items once again, thank you for your information.” Mariko smiled worriedly.

“Please tell me if there is something I can help you.” Akihito wanted to ask many things, but he knew it wasn’t the timing for right now.

***

“Do you know some of owners who cooperated for last exhibition?” Instead of Mariko, Akihito tried to get information from Yuri after they left the museum.

“Not all owners, but I hard Mr. Hans Hauerte had lent  
many relics for the exhibition and he hadn’t mind to be known as a corrector. Ah, the dragon statue and the cuff links in which you are interested, was owned by him, probably.”

“Do you know his job… or identity?” Of course, he hasn’t heard the name.

“I don’t know precisely, but I think he was known as a trader of foods and drinks.”

“Whm…” Along with Hans, Yuri told him a few people taking part in the exhibition, but he knew none them.

When they got to a subway station, Yuri pointed another direction with him.

“I take this way. Again, thank you for today and such beautiful sunflowers too!” She waved mini sunflowers to say good-by.

The owner of sunflower field where he took fashion photographs in the morning was very cheerful famer, and the man insisted shooting clues to bring home mini sunflowers suitable for bouquet too full bloom to sell in a florist. Of course, he hesitated, but even his reason as he’s going to another shoot after this couldn’t turn down the offer from the farmer. As a result, he asked three women, and Mariko and Yuri got a bunch of sunflowers fully for decoration at least one spot.

“It’s me. Good-by!” He waved to her.

Walking to a platform, Akihito thought how he could gather information about correctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> I try update next chapter in August.


	6. August has the scent of Bergamot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Asami! (It’s September though…)  
> Sorry for any mistakes and slow up-date.

“Hans Hauerte, He is an owner of a trading corporation which mainly exports foods and wines to U.S.A from middle-Europe. He is also known as an accessory corrector in the Middle ages of Europe. He is especially interested in a small region of Germany…” Akihito talked to his editor with his cell phone.

“And what kind of connection does he have with this case?” He could feel the editor’s confusion only by the voice.

“I have to investigate deeper, but he could easily bring smuggling wines, and he could use little strange ---I mean special--- cardboard boxes, it enables them to prevent suspicion with a reasonable excuse from normal people like a worker in the port. As I said, Hans runs trading company of foods and wines, so he may have introduced minor winemaker with no difficulty. You said smuggling wines is very rare? special? anyway, these weren’t often ordered from some bar managers.”

“That’s right. I don’t know a particular name of these, but if you want I’ll try ask a detailed wine list to my friend in Tokyo tax office.” Akhito’s face brightened up to hear that.

“Really!? The list is very helpful for investigation! Please tell me ASAP.” There was a laugh at the other side of his phone as if the editor saw Akihito’s excited face.

“OKOK. But I can’t assure I get the list.”

“I know I know!”

“Also, about a love affair you took photos in the previous week, the actor holds a press conference this Wednesday, I have a writer for it, but I want another to go on a stakeout. How about you?” Akihito clicked a mouse of his desktop to see his agenda for the week.

“This Wednesday? Hmm…Oh!” Checking his schedule, Akihito found Asami’s birthday in two weeks.  
“Takaba? Do you have already any plan on the day?” Akihito came to his senses in a second.

“No! I just remember an event next month with my calendar…, you said this Wednesday, right? I’ll go if it finished by the morning.”

“Sorry, but the conference starts on the evening. I’ll try another photographer.” He heard a disappointed voice from the editor.

“That too bad, but I have a photoshoot from afternoon on the day.” After discussing a few cases, they hanged up their phone.

***

He rung a chime for a flat Yuri used for the personal office.

“Yes?”

“Yuri-san? It’s TAKABA!”

In few seconds, she opened the front door.

“Welcome! Come in.”

“How was my photo?” Akihito took off his shoes.

“You should check with your own eyes.” There is the small kitchen and a door to the bath in the short corridor where a door led into the main room at the end. In the room, there were a lot of books on the shelves along right and left walls. Near the window which opened to the veranda, a large desk was covered with papers.

“Give me a minutes! Well… I might have put that around here…. Ah, please have a seat there.” Akihito sat in a low chair on a side of the coffee table in front of the desk.

“I found it!” She pulled out a magazine from a stack of papers. He saw flying papers, but he said nothing, because it’s not the first time. She handed a magazine to him, and walked past him to the kitchen.

“I make a cup of tea, or coffee? Green tea, roasted tea, which do you like?”

“Don’t mind---”

“Then, tea. Please look your photo, I attached a tag.” There were three tags on the magazine, but he could find easily the page since hand written TAKA and AD were on a tag.

“OH!” He cried unintentionally as his eyes caught a large portrait of Asami.

“That’s wonderful, don’t you think?” He heard her voice.

“Eh? Ah…” Asami had his usual smirk on his face, and a sunflower was sticking out from his breast pocket instead of a pocket square.

Why is a photo of him on the magazine!?

“How do you think? I want to hear an impression from you as a photographer!” A small tap of two mag cups with the table snapped Akihito back to reality. He moved his eye to the adjacent page in hurry.

“Wow…!” His cry of joy was almost like a sigh. The photo was monochrome except for the main stone of accessory, it’s trimmed aggressively, even the model hid half of her beautiful face out of the flame. The figure was artistic, in a simple word. He’s seen similar composition many times, while he definitely couldn’t get the idea by himself. Yuri seemed to be satisfied by his reaction.

“I heard the designer of advertisement agency was very delighted with your photo.” She looked into the advertisement from the other side of table.

“I…how can I say, I didn’t think my photo could be changed so, drastic? This is very…”

“Beautiful.” To Yuri’s voice, Akihito nodded silently. He observed the advertisement for a while. He wanted to absorb everything he could learn from the advertisement. The concept, the editing plan, the colour scheme…, he has never thought someone applied those with his photograph.

“Is it fine to you? If so, I’ll send our approval for the agency.”

“Yes, please. Ah-, and Yuri-san?” He asked with hesitation.

“Yes?” Akihito showed the other page to Yuri tilting her head.

“What kind of magazine is this? I thought the advertisement was shown in Art magazine…” Yuri displayed a bit surprise to hear that, and then smiled.

“This is an economic magazine, I showed you this because this is the fastest pre-print of the advertisement.” She flipped to close the magazine.

“This has no cover since it’s pre-print, and you know of him, so you wonder the theme of the magazine.” She re-opened it, pointed the figure of Asami.

“Yes, do you know of him?”

“At least I’ve heard of his name. He is a famous business person, that kind of people often become a patron for art. I don’t know whether he has an interest in art, but I’ve seen him at parties of various museums many times.”

“Whm…” Akihito saw her mischievous smile.

“Do you want to meet him at a party?” At the moment, he quickly shook his head.

“NO!!!” Yuri looked him curiously, but she said nothing. Akihito was relieved that she changed a topic.

“By the way…”

 

***

 

Akihito was troubled. He wanted something special he could present for Asami’s birthday. Although he couldn’t afford expensive gift like Asami, it doesn’t mean he can find nothing to give him. He has only to search hard. When he started thinking a wide variety of gifts, an item popped up in his mind.

_The cuff-links!_

The beautiful, mysterious cuff-links suited Asami very well. Thus, as the first step, he decided to go to the antique shop where he’d bought the cuff-links. He’d seen other well-made items when he’d visited the shop, and, in addition, he wanted to ask about the cuff-links to the master of the shop.

However.

“……”

The shop is closed. That’s not out of hour, since the shop window was completely emptied.

“Hello.” A middle-aged woman wearing apron spoke to dumbfounded Akihito. “Did you come to the antique shop in here?”

“Oh, are you…?”

“I’m greengrocer in there.” She pointed a small shop in another side of the alley. “The shop was closed about a month ago. If there is something you want to ask about purchased items, I can give you an address card the master entrusted me. Do you need it?”

“Yes, please.” He nodded, and the woman pulled a mini card from an apron pocket.

“Here.” He received the card.

“Thank you! Was there the antique shop here for long years?”

She took a few seconds to answer.

“About ten years… I think. I heard he was a professor of foreign literature or something at a University. He opened the shop after his retirement.”

Akihito remembered a kind smile of the old gentleman.

“Do you know why he closed the shop?”

“I don’t know the details… but, he said he got too old to run the shop.”

“I see, thank you for your time!” Akihito left the alley thinking where to go next.

 

***

 

“So, you are still looking for a birthday gift to your friend?” Akihito was asked by a model in front of a large mirror. It’s time for cloth changing at fashion shooting, since he finished camera setting already, he chatted with the model and a hair stylist.

“Yes, my friend has a … good, rich, or high-quality? taste, I want to find something good in my purse.”

“Eh, do you like a such pampered woman? Takaba-kun.” The model said in disappointed voice.

“Nah, the friend is man.”

“What kind of gift do you think?”

“Tie clip, cuff-links, something like that. An accessory for a man wearing suit every day.” Akihito said imagining a figure of Asami.

“Then I can tell you a shop where I’ve bought accessories sometimes. The selections are in good taste, but the price range isn’t too dear. I only purchased lady’s, but I saw items for men at there.” With hair stylist words, he perked up.

“Really!? Can I find a necktie or alike at there?” Suddenly, the room was filled with giggles.

“I…I don’t think it’s a good idea to give a necktie as a birthday present for your friend.” The hair-stylist couldn’t suppress her little laugh.

“Why?” When he started to ask, there was a knock on the door, and an assistant popped his head in the room.

“Hey, are you fine?”

“I just finished!” The hair stylist removed a towel around the model’s shoulder.

“All right, let’s start!” Akihito hopped up from a chair.

He completely forgot that two women had giggled as he’d said necktie for a present when he got the address of the shop from the hair stylist after the shooting.

 

***

 

“Asami-sama, we ascertained Hans Hauerte was almost certainly same person who you had met at parties and the importer of smuggling wines.”

“Is it undoubted?” Asami looked up from a document he read.

“The possibility of wrong or false assumption is extremely low. We got information from multiple sources at both side, they described same features for Hans. In addition, it’s rather difficult to use these cardboard boxes for other than him.”

“Whm…” Asami took up a bunch of papers Kirishima put on his desk.

“And Asami-sama?” Asami glanced Kirishima.

“Your appointment for tomorrow is cleared due to reschedule dinner meeting with Yamada-sama. Since you don’t have any fixed schedule, I strongly recommend you to take a day-off tomorrow.” Kirishima stared him.

“……” They fought a glaring battle for a while.

“Please have a day-off.” Kirishima pressed.

“…OK, then.” Glancing his eyes down to a report, Asami nodded with sigh.

 

***

 

“Good morning, when will you come home today?” Akhito put two dishes of breakfast on the table in the dining room.

“…I’m off today.”

“Oh, …then, why do you look so sullen?” He found a deep wrinkle on Asami’s brow.

“Nothing.”

“Well, do you have any plan for today?” Akihito watched him curiously.

“Do you?” Asami glanced up at Akihito.

“I discuss a project around art field from three to five p.m.”

“Will you go out?”

“No, In my room.” Akihito shook his head. “By the way, what do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Anything you make.” Contrary to Asami’s expectation, Akihito just nodded without any comment.

 

***

 

It happened after the lunch. Akihito served tea and chocolates. The room was filled with an aroma of Earl Gray tea.

“Happy birthday!” Akihito put a small package in front of Asami on the table. The box was stylishly wrapped in paper.

“Open it.” Feeling uneasy for Asami just staring the box, Akhito recommended.

“……!” A hint of bergamot fragrance was wafted from the box. Asami seemed to be little surprised by the content of the box.

“Pocket square, I think you may like that colour, and I heard the pattern suits a jacket you wear frequently from a stylist-san. In addition, it’s infused with incense smelled like bergamot. You seemed not to dislike an odor of bergamot…” Akihito looked away shyly.

“……” Asami stood up suddenly. He slowly sneaked up on Akihito, but Akihito didn’t see him approaching. As he rose his head noticed a shade over him, Asami was standing just in front of him. Akihito regretted his carelessness, but he did what he could.

“Wait! I have to be sober enough to talk with a writer at 3 p.m.!” Akihito held up his right hand. Asami’s face descended closer and closer to his, and Akihito couldn’t keep his eyes open. When he almost gave up his discussion with Yuri-san, he felt a touch of lips on his left ear lobe.

“Thank you.” The voice was deep and smooth like a finest velvet. Akihito looked Asami’s back leaving from the room with the gift box in his hand.

Akihito relived that he will be using phone for discussion in the afternoon because he knew he couldn’t subdued blush his cheeks.

 

Needless to say, Asami totally devoured his special dessert after birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	7. September has the scent of Aster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s middle of November now, but this story is on September…  
> This chapter may contain more miss spellings and grammar than usual due to my hasty revision (and also self beta).

Akihito woke up with a strip of bright morning light from a gap of curtains. He got stiff as he tried to move for getting up from Asami’s bed. He yelped and huffed silently for a pain in muscles of which he didn’t know the existence. Glaring peaceful sleeping face of Asami, Akihito slowly slide off from the bed. He somehow ducked a creeping hand from under a duvet, and went to bathroom with many curses. He got a glimpse of sparkle in dragon eyes of cuff-links on a side table out of the corner of his eye.　

“Morning.” Akihito just put two plates of breakfast on the dining table when Asami came into the room. Asami merely nodded to Akihito, but Akihito felt Asami was in good mood.

“Asami, I go to cover for showbiz gossips until today’s morning, ah, well, tomorrow. If you’re going to take dinner at home, I’ll prepare…”

“That’s fine. I’ll be having a dinner meeting.”

***

He almost forgot about the case when he heard an information from his editor.

“Takaba, I finally got the list!”

“Of what?”

“The wine list! You were investigating the tax evasion with smuggling wine, right?” Akihito froze a moment, then realization hit him.

“OH! The list! Of course I remembered. You took soooo long, so I’m about to give up the case…”

“Sorry, sorry, but the data is genuine. You’d better hurry up though, I heard indictments will be soon.”

“Really!?” He nearly dropped the cell phone he was holding. If the case is “opened” for trials, the report is no longer scoop.

“Work hard! I expect you to apply an excellent article worthy for the magazine.”

“Then, you could make an effort to get the list…, anyway I’ll try.” With sight, Akihito hanged up. He checked the list, and naturally he didn’t know any wine on it. However, he found a familiar name of area which was shown as the place where a wine is made.

_Nectarbrunnnen…_

His mind drew a figure of an old man.

Hans Hauerte.

He had confidence that Hans had committed the tax evasion at some level, but he had to get a fixed evidence to accuse it.

_But, how?_

***

“Asami-kun, it’s been a while to have dinner with you like this.” An old Diet member smiled to him.

“It's such an honor to have you saying that.” He was bored from bottom of his heart, but the man in front of him seemed not to notice at all.

“Oh, you wear a pair of cufflinks, it’s same series with a craft work which was shown on this spring exhibition at accessory museum, aren’t you?”

“A replica of it. This isn’t as if it’s relics or something.” Hearing that, the old man kept his smile to him.

“I attended a party held by local government in Germany for promotion of culture in there few weeks ago. I heard an interesting folklore at the party. A small village on the foot of Alps in Bayern, there is a miracle spring, which cure fatal disease. The spring is guarded by a dragon, and also the dragon was said to be the guardian of the village like a patron saint, so the symbol of the village was the dragon. Your cufflinks are modelled on that guardian dragon, right?”

In other times, he quickly lost his interest to stories from old men, but he couldn’t ignore this fairy tale. Of course, he was a realist, but he knew there may be some truth in old folklore sometimes.

“Is the name of the village Nectarbrunnen?”

“Yes, it’s rare for you to be interested in a story like this.”

“Recently, I met a chance to realize how important broad knowledge is, as you have. I’m very lucky to learn from you like this.” The old man’s face was beaming with joy.

Asami had a sigh in his mind, but he listened intently to the old man’s talk.

***

Akihito faced a dead end. He surely knew Hans had related to the smuggling to a certain extent, but he couldn’t find information more than the wine list. Hans was mainly exporting food and drinks from Europe to U.S.A, he was good at dealing wines made by small-scale winery. Even though Hans seemed to be interested in business in Japan, Akihito couldn’t find any commercial trading record of him in the country. On the contrary, Hans hadn’t applied any form which is required for trading liquor or foods.

He noticed smuggling wine hadn’t delivered to night-clubs owned by Asami, but tax officer had investigated some clubs which was run by businesspersons similar to Asami.

_It’s Asami, again?_

***

The last day of September, Akihito returned home from a coverage of an autumn flower festival in a city garden for a community paper. He wasn’t particularly interested in flowers, but he admired a flower bed full of Aster. He didn’t have any tips, and next day he will be free, so he was mildly surprised but not argued with Asami after dinner.

“Akihito, I have a thing to talk with you…”

“Oh, what?”

“I have a wine you would like. There is cheese in the refrigerator, and nuts in cupboard next box you put cereal, put out as much as you like. I prepare glasses.”

Akihito wondering what was happening, but he went to the kitchen and readied snacks as Asami said. When he entered to the sitting room with a tray, Asami put two tiny glasses and a slim bottle on the table.

“Why did you choose such small glasses, isn’t it for cocktail? We drink a wine, aren’t we?” Akihito sat down on a sofa in front of the television.

“This type of wine is tasted with tiny glass like this.” Asami drew the cork out, then poured golden wine into glasses.

“Here.” Akihito curiously took a sip, his face was beaming with smiles.

“It’s good!”

“This is a Noble rot.”

“Noble rot? Isn’t this a wine?” Akihito coked his head.

“In particular condition, some type of fungus affect to grapes which enable to make wine thick and sweet. Don’t worry, the fungus is clarified to be harmless.” Asami quickly added the last part before Akihito got any wrong idea with a word of Fungus.

“This wine made in mountain side of Germany.”

“Mountain side of Germany…like Alps?” Akihito said the name of mountain range he only knew in Europe.

“Yes, from village named Nectarbrunnen near Königssee in Bayern.”

Akihito’s eyes were opened wide.

“You know Nectarbrunnen.” Asami’s word wasn’t a question.

“Y, yeah…it’s the village where the cuff-links I bought for you as the Christmas present last year was made.” Akihito found he was stared with Asami’s golden eyes.

“I, I don’t think the cuff-links was so significant item, the master of the antique shop said it’s mere replica, and also even I could afford it, well…”

“This is valuable,” Asami extended his fist, and opened his finger slowly. Akihito gasped.

“But it should be only for me.” There is the cuff-links on the palm.

“…Are you saying about Hans?”

The man lent a replica cuff-links for the exhibition, the man smuggled wine to some night-clubs, the man obsessed to the duke’s cuff-links, the man interested in Asami.

“I want to know what is this.”

“But I don’t know anything about this…” Akihito tried to pick up a cuff-link with his right hand, as his thumb and index finger unintentionally touched throat and head, the dragon opened its mouth with tiny click.

“!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next flower is fragrant olive.  
> I think changing the title of this, I know this is verbose, but I couldn’t get any idea other than this at the point.  
> I’m appreciate if you put the possibility of the title is totally changed as next update in a corner of your mind.


	8. Chapter 8: October has the scent of fragrance olive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy greetings!  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope this is good enough for a month waiting.  
> I changed the title as I mentioned at last chapter, I think this title is better than before.

“!?”

A very small scroll dropped from the mouth of dragon.

“What’s the…, I, I’m sorry Asami, I just…”

“It’s fine Akihito. Don’t mind.” Asami gently wrap Akihito’s left wrist with his right hand. He carefully picked up the scroll, and put down on a tissue paper over a tray which Akihito used to bring snack dishes from the kitchen. Then he placed the open-mouthed dragon and the other next to the scroll.

“I fetch a magnifying glass.” Asami went to his home office leaving Akihito who gaped at the cuff-link in the tray on the table.

When he returned to the sitting room with a magnifying glass in his hand, Akihito’s posture was exactly same as before like a marble statue.

“Akihito?”

He flinched. Sat down on the sofa, Asami closely observed the dragon with the magnifying glass.

“Look at this Akihito, the dragon was made to be moved this part. There was hidden gimmick in the dragon. Here, can you see?” Akihito looked into the mouth of dragon. He could find delicate gears in the body through the magnifying glass.

Asami gently pinched head and throat of the other dragon, and it also dropped the scroll.

“!?” Akihito reached his hand to a dragon and he gently lay it on its side. There’s an engraved crest on its belly.

“This is the original…!” Akihito’s voice showed clearly his surprise.

Asami studied scrolls closely, and noticed there’s a slit around both side of core rod. He carefully pushed both end of a rod. The scroll released its start. As a result, two opened scrolls were on the tissue paper. Each scroll had a long thin paper strip, elegant calligraphic hand of alphabets were written on it.

“What’s…? Is it German?”

“The spring embraced by the dragon, the time it’s drained, follow the glory which resurrect on the day.” Asami read out a translation of one scroll, then continued the other.

“At the limb of land, in the cradle of souls. The treasure is above, a drop is below. In her arms, the spring sleeps.”

Asami can read German… Akihito thought vaguely, but it was quickly pushed away by many questions popped up in his mind.

“Is this cipher for the place of miracle spring? I heard there is a legendary lake of which water cure fatal diseases in Nectarbrunnen, but it’s hidden somewhere.”

“It will be.”

“Do you believe the miracle spring?” Akihito looked up at Asami’s face.

“No, but Hans seriously pursue the cuff-links, something can be enclosed in that folklore.” As if Asami read Akihito’s mind from his expression, Asami put the magnifying glass on the table.

“Anyway, I have to ask a clock smith to restore this. You may investigate the legend or anything as you like, but Hans himself.”

“Why? Is he a mafia or a fixer like you?” Asami seemed not to mind his sarcastic question a bit.

“I don’t know of him other than he is a trader of foods and wines, but he has an obsession about this…”  
“I heard the original cuff-inks was lost in disorder by WWII from the shop master, and he said this is one of many replicas for villager.”

Why did he lie to me? He didn’t think the old man’s eyes weren’t so dim to mistake a replica for the original. While he didn’t feel any evil intention to involve him in any trouble from the old man. Akihito remembered the card he had been given in front of the closed antique shop.

“He closed his shop recently, but I got his address from neighbour greengrocer’s lady. I’ll ask him about this.”

“Wait, I don’t know whether the shop master is guilty or not, but if Hans had known there had been the original in that place, he would have gone to the shop directly.” Akihito easily found a possibility.

“I could guide Hans to the master…”

“Exactly.” That means Akihito couldn’t visit the old man until this situation was subsided. Although the intention of the shop master was unclear, Akihito didn’t want to involve the man in this case unnecessary.

“How about another glass of wine?” Asami lifted the bottle, and Akihito gratefully enjoyed sweet wine.

He didn’t know he was being drunk up later.

***

The following morning, Asami handed him a small card at the breakfast table.

“Keep this with you. When you sense danger or something strange, go to there and call me with a telephone which is installed in that house. It’s better to turn off your mobile phone before nearing the district, but it mustn’t be.”

“What? Is this a safe-house or something?” Akihito looked down the card. There is an address on a residential area in Tokyo with elegantly hand writing.

“Something like that. The place is under name of a property management company, so you can use the house without being suspected a relationship with me. If you feel danger or strange around you, your friend or acquaintance…whoever you want to keep away from trouble, don’t hesitate to use this.” For seriousness of Asami’s voice, Akihito lifted his face.

“Oh, OK…” Akihito tucked the card in his wallet by hardened expression of Asami. He didn’t think he came to have to read up the card just after 3 days at that time.

***

“Takaba-kun, I want to ask a thing, you are a photo journalist, right?” He was walking on a pavement in a business district as he got a phone call from Yuri. The middle autumn wind is redolent of fragrance olive.

“Yes, and what of that?”

“Well, have you been broken in for some information?”

“WHAT!?” Akihito dashed to the nearest café, and he pretended to search his friend.

“Last night, my office ---where you have come to see the draft of your photo for advertisement--- was trespassed by someone, but it’s little strange… Since the room is my office, there are precious items for me, but not for a robber. Furthermore, the someone is apparently not interested in money, because a little money I’d put in a drawer was untouched completely. Nevertheless, all drawers and cabinets were opened. Police said it’s just failed thief who want valuables, but do you think his view was rather unusual, don’t you?” Her voice was calm, while he felt his heart beat faster.

“Did you notice anything lost? Is there any material you couldn’t find?”

“Honestly, I can’t say for certain. Papers scattered all around the room, it’s difficult to enter the room without trampling anything…” She sighed.

“How about exhibition of German accessory?”

“The one you took photo for me? I’m sorry but I couldn’t find any of it till now, though to say it’s true, I’ve to reorganise all document in the room. Ah, do you want to see some of these? Then---”

“It’s fine, Yuri-san, I…” Akihito hesitated for a moment about how to tell her, but he decided quickly.

“You feel it’s little too serious, but I want you to go where I tell you now, and please stay there for a while…at least 2 or 3 days.” He took out the wallet from his jeans pocket.

“What, is this so serious?” Her voice showed her confusion.

“For a precaution. The house was my friend’s, after he moved out, we used the place for party Sometimes. I’m told I can use the house as I like, and I’ll contact him, so don’t hesitate.” He pulled out the card from the wallet, and read up the address on it.

“Should I go there immediately?”

“If you may. Did you come home after you found the intrusion?”

“NO” Akihito was little relieved.

“Then, you shouldn’t go home. If you need something for stay, please ask me… or, oh! Did you accompany someone to your office then?”

“I was with Kanoko…should she stay another place too?” Suddenly, he heard her anxious.

“Yes, she can also go to the house, if it’s fine to her.”

“I see.” Having discussed what to do, Akihito hanged up the phone. He bought a cup of coffee, and went out the shop to get a disposable cell phone.

***

Akihito made a phone call with his new cell phone. As usual, Kirishima took the call. Surprisingly, the secretary listened his talk attentively, and promised to tell Asami as soon as possible.

Akihito was on high alert while he returned to penthouse. He found a tail, but the man was a private detective he was familiar with. He was relived as he opened the door. Akihito only had a fashion shooting from afternoon at a studio in a business district, so he decided to make a plan after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update next chapter in this year…and that chapter is the last two.


	9. Chapter 9: November has the scent of Camellia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry to take too long time to update this chapter. For excuse, I got an flu at the final week of last year, it had sunk me in bed during almost all of winter vacation. Though I'm completely fine now (of course, now it's May x( ), still I have to work for mundane (and I can't do well like Aki or --- cough, I'm DEFNETLLY not a photographer nor a fixer... (grin)). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

“Asami-sama, I got a call from Takaba, it’s about the cuff-links…” Asami looked up from a document, his gaze was piercingly hard.

“…and also, I received a message from Yuri-sama.” Kirishima didn’t even move his eyes slightly.

“Yuri-sama has taken a refugee with Takaba’s advise after her office had been broken in, and she's going to stay her house with her partner for a few days. They couldn't find any tails or suspect person on their way, but Yuri-sama said they're ordinals, so they may overlook such people." Asami nodded before he opened his mouth.

"Open another house for Takaba, and tell the detective there may be conflict, have a guard to help him. If they see a man appeared to be Hans, make them call to tax agent immediately."

"Absolutory, sir." Kirishima exited the room after a quick bow.

Asami dropped his gaze on a financial report with a sigh. He knew Akihito can fully manage an or two smoky situations to some extent. Only he had anticipation the case is going to be simple but dangerous.

***

When he finished the photo shoot, his mood was rather good. The director of the advertisement was capable for managing the place, models were very mannered (at least for a model), and lightings were well controlled as he thought. He’d nearly forgotten the situation in which he was involved, until he found a message on his new disposable cell phone. He hadn’t seen Asami last night, and he’d left the penthouse before Asami’d woken up.

 

The message told him an address of shooting studio, but he knew it was disguise for another safe house. He quickly came back to his reality. Holding his double chocolate frapptino with mass whipped cream, he took a vacant seat by a large window. He carefully observed his surroundings, though he couldn’t find any suspicious person, he bitterly felt comfortable with the private detective whose face was now a part of his daily life. He hadn’t thought the situation is so serious, but if Asami prepared another safe house for him, there should have been something he hadn’t know.

_But, what can I do?_

His investigation of Hans faced to stagnation. For the criminal filed, he had his source, but he knew his limit. Furthermore, he was no use for folklore. It’s clear there was something hidden Hans wanted in the folklore of historic country in Germany, and the cuff-links was a key item.

_And then?_

Now he had illusion he was stuck in a labyrinth. There were many paths in front of him, but every time he chose one passage, he noticed he was standing on starting point after few steps.

He stared absently at passer-by out of the window. He admitted himself he could do nothing at least now.

***

Time passed slowly for five days. Asami was busy as usual. Akihito had finished his chores, edited his photos, discussed for pre-prints with editors, and gotten four tips (though he must had declined three of that).

He couldn’t get any new information, instead he found he’s had two tails now. One is the detective, another is an Asami’s body guard or security person, something alike that. Akihito remembered the face of the man who wore a casual garment now, the man had been standing in line with others in front of an airplane which had taken him to an island where he spent some days with Asami. He felt the taste of _gin and tomato, the musky scent of…_ suddenly, Akihito knew he was on a pavement. His cheeks were red, he dashed forward hoping he’ll have run enough to explain colour on his cheeks.

Akihito walked into a business district which is a quiet after working hours. There is no sign of people other than a few bright windows on buildings. He had been able to work early thanks to his running, but models had been late, they had delayed every process at every step of the photo shooting. He hadn’t been there if he wouldn’t have needed to ditch tails of whom he didn’t know.

Only the detective and the guard could catch up with Akihito, because he had carefully chosen a route for escape. He was hurrying to the nearest entrance of a subway station. He felt something strange, a deserted street was good for taking an action.

There was a group of people standing at a stair case to the station. They were “uncivil” at first glance. They said nothing, but they blocked the entrance as they looked approaching Akihito. It’s clear that they didn’t intend to pass him without something.

“Oh, what a lucky to see you at such a place!”

 _Hans!_ Akihito saw the man walked to him from a corner.

“I don’t have anything to talk to you!”

“That’s little inconvenient for both of us…” Hans’s lips kept a smile, but his eyes said otherwise.

“I don’t know anything about the cuff-links!” Akihito searched his back, the guard put his left hand to his ear behind him, and the detective hid in a shadow from buildings.

“But you know my attention is that, don’t you?”

Akihito clicked his tongue in his mind, _how foolish I’m…_. He thought how he could escape. He had to calculate his action including two persons now, he knew the detective will not have taken any aggressive behaviour but shouldn’t have said the same to the other.

“I’m not good at rough situation….” With a sigh, Hans said sorrowfully.

As the man took a huge step to Akihito, the sound of hurried footsteps echoed in the night city.

A group of people approaching them, and a car pulled over. They were men and women, all of them wore a smart business suit and serious face.

“Excuse me, but are you Mr. Hans Hauerte, aren’t you?” A man said.

“We are national tax investigator.　Would you talk to us about imported liquor? We are inquiring liquor tax evasion of imported wine.” The man held up his ID, they quickly gathered around Hans.

“Do you think is this genuine?” Hans spoke to Akihito pointing the ID card.

“Wha---, what!?”

“You can tell me whether it’s doctored or not, can’t you Mr. Journalist?” With Hans’s amused voice, one of the Women walked to Akihito, she showed her ID. He closely observed the card and nodded to Hans.

“uh? Ah-, ah, yes, it’s not fake.”

“Fine, I’ll come with you.” Hans was escorted to the car without showing any concern. Just before he rode the car, he turned his head to Akihito.

“See you again, I think.” The car disappeared into the night. A calmness returned to the area, Akihito found he saw no one in front of him. He hastily looked around, but the suspicious men disappeared completely.

“I don’t want to.” Muttered, he started walking to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this disappoint you? Anyway, next chapter is the final and epilogue!


End file.
